gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Atarashii Sensha no Sekai (Song)
Atarashii Sensha no Sekai or'' Nuovo Armati Paradiso'' (The New World of Armoured Paradise)is one of OST from Girls und Panzer, it is The Character Song of Anchovy. Lyrics: Nuovo Armati Paradiso ~ Atarashii Sensha no Sekai Singer: Anchovy (Yoshioka Maya) Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- envenute アンツィオへ！今日は楽しんでくれ いつだって歓迎するぞ、ノリと勢いで 質素倹約だってきっとハングリーな精神… 空腹では戦えない ---- だから… Antipasto カルパッチョにフリッタータ そして… Primo Piatto パスタにピッツァ！ まずは Bon appétit！ ---- Vai avanti！ 弱くはないぞ、寧ろ強いぞ！ 調子に乗るのが、我々の流儀 見せてやるんだ、マカロニ魂 導くのが Duce の義務 味あわせてやるぞ…美味なる勝利の味を！ 新しい強者の世界!! ---- 勝負だけが戦車道の『大切』じゃないんだ 誠心誠意持て成すんだ…抜かりはないな？ 礼に始まり礼に終わる、残るは Amicizia 食事には労を惜しまない！ ---- だから…アンツィオ名物屋台料理、鉄板ナポリタン そして… Dólce も忘れずティラミス、パンナコッタ！ Bon appétit！ ---- Vai avanti！ 負けはしないぞ、違う…勝つんだ！ 素直な気持ちが、我々の流儀 芯の強いアルデンテハート 導くのが Duce の義務 だから考える！パスタを茹でた後でな！ ---- 運命は一つだ！ ---- 一緒にもっと戦いたい、素直で自由な仲間たちなんだ！ 弱くはないぞ、寧ろ強いぞ！ 調子に乗るのが、我々の流儀 見せてやるんだ、マカロニ魂 導くのが Duce の義務 味あわせてやるぞ…美味なる勝利の味を！ ついて来い！今日も宴会だ!! |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- envenute antsio e! kyou wa tanoshinde kure itsu datte kangei suru zo, nori to ikioi de shisso kenyaku datte kitto hangurii na seishin... kuufuku dewa tatakaenai Dakara... Antipasto karupaccho ni furittaata soshite... Primo Piatto pasuta ni pittsa! mazu wa Bon appétit! ---- Vai avanti! yowaku wa nai zo, mushiro tsuyoi zo! choushi ni noru no ga, ware ware no ryuugi misete yarunda, makaroni tamashii michibiku no ga Duce no gimu aji awasete yaru zo... bimi naru shouri no aji wo! atarashii kyousha no sekai!! ---- Shoubu dake ga sensha dou no "taisetsu" ja nainda seishin seii motenasunda... nukari wa nai na? rei ni hajimari rei ni owaru, nokoru wa Amicizia shokuji ni wa rou wo oshima nai! ---- Dakara... antsio meibutsu yatai ryouri, teppan naporitan soshite... Dólce mo wasurezu tiramisu, pannakotta! Bon appétit！ ---- Vai avanti! make wa shinai zo, chigau... katsunda! sunao na kimochi ga, ware ware no ryuugi shin no tsuyoi arudente haato michibiku no ga Duce no gimu dakara kangaeru! pasuta wo yudeta ato de na! ---- Unmei wa hitotsu da! ---- Issho ni motto tatakaitai, sunao de jiyuu na nakama tachi nanda! yowaku wa nai zo, mushiro tsuyoi zo! choushi ni noru no ga, ware ware no ryuugi misete yarunda, makaroni tamashii michibiku no ga Duce no gimu aji awasete yaru zo... bimi naru shouri no aji wo! tsuite koi! kyou mo enkai da!! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Go to Anzio, avanti! Have fun today! I will always welcome you, with my energy! Even if it is a simple matter, it is surely a hungry spirit... You cannot fight if you are hungry So ... Antipasto Carpaccio in Frittata And ... Primo Piatto Pizza for pasta! First of all, Bon appétit! ---- Vai avanti! Not weak, not strong! It is our style to get in shape I'll show you, the macaroni in my soul It is Duce's duty to lead I will try to taste together ... a delicious taste of victory! The world of a new strong man! ---- The only game is not "important" on the tank road I'm doing it with all my sincerity. Beginning with thanks and ending with thanks, the rest is Amicizia We do not spare much effort to eat! ---- So ... Anzio famous stand food, iron plate Napolitan And ... Dólce also remember Tiramisu, panna cotta! Bon appétit! ---- Vai avanti! I won't lose, if it's different ... I will win! An honest feeling is our style With a Strong Core with Aldente Heart It is Duce's duty to lead So think! After boiling pasta! ---- Destiny is one! ---- I want to fight together with Friends, Free and honest! Not weak, not strong! It is our style to get in shape I'll show you, the macaroni soul It is Duce's duty to lead I will try to taste together... a delicious taste of victory! Come on! Today is a banquet !! |} References *https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2017/06/nuovo-armati-paradiso-atarashii-sensha.html Category:Songs Category:Anzio Girls' High School